


The Irate and irrational Rebuttal

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, Anger, Anger Management, Arguing, Demonic Possession, Jealousy, M/M, Musicals, Out of Character, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Spoilers, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Therapy, Wrath has a potty mouth, badly done violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Following the aftermath of Deceit's real name reveal and the fight between the light sides at the wedding, everyone is on edge and especially Patton.So when the local Morality winds up in a bad mood all the time,can everyone else figure out how to stop things from getting worse?Note: I don't actually own Sanders Sides, they are copyrighted by Thomas Sanders himself.
Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Meet Irrationality and Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start going wrong the day after the fight between Patton and Roman about being selfish or selfless and Deciet's real name reveal stirring up a storm.  
> So when Thomas's Morality takes a turn for the aggressive and worse, can Logan and Janus find a way to stop the possessor before someone gets hurt?  
> Content warning for swearing, blood and violence for a reason, because of Wrath.

A tired Thomas Sanders entered the front room of his house and sighed as he put an ice pack on his forehead where the recording camera was showing. "Okay everyone, we need to talk about what happened last night. Roman don't make fun of Janus. We don't need another repeat of what happened during the aftermath of the wedding thing. Seriously it feels like everyone's on edge right now and it's not a nice feeling." This was an understatement as everyone felt awful and grumpy today for some odd reason on the Second of may 2019, especially Patton as he noticed Logan say. "Patton, can you lend a hand? We need to talk about what happened with the uproar involving Deceit and you turning into a giant frog monster." 

"NO I'M NOT IN THE MOOD LOGAN! HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WITH EVERYONE ELSE DUMPING THEIR PROBLEMS ON ME?! WHY THE HELL YOU'D BRING THAT UP?!!!!" Patton yelled at Logan as he jumped onto the coach with a orange stress ball. Logan sighed as he adjusted the square glasses he owned, before sliding over to his usual spot. "Well admittedly given what happened yesterday, I should have worded that better Patton. Virgil, do you have any ideas?" .

Virgil appeared near the stairs and replied while wearing a purple cat onesie. "I was rooming with Remus during the wedding, so I didn't really catch most of it. Maybe we all need a break from doing these videos if it's stressing Patton out." Remus added as he rose up near the TV. "Yeah, besides the major snaky issue of Janus emo, what the fucking hell are we going to do to get my brother and Patton back on track? I mean don't get me wrong, I've thought up plenty of demented little ideas, but I can't do all the dull boring stuff like cleaning and bills. Morality can do that instead." 

True to form, Roman arrived on the other side of the side of the TV and announced. "Fear not brother, the Prince has arrived! Although that odd fan club Aunt Pattie started up a week ago after she saw your episode on Youtube has been hampering my creativity with their constant interruptions, I am still ready to serve Thomas in any safe way and form!" "Oh, it's you." Morality croaked with boredom as he punched the stress ball across the room, making everyone stare as the sound of broken china was heard from the kitchen. 

Virgil's eyes briefly flashed red as he muttered. "Damn it. This just makes thing worse. Not the broken plate." "You guys, this is all Thomas's Aunt Pattie's fault." Patton groused while he got up from the coach as Virgil stated while taking care to avoid the angry Morality Side .."Whoa, why'd you say that Patton? This isn't like you.". " Thomas's Aunt Pattie was the one who started that stupid gosh darn anti Sanders Sides club and all because she's a big fat stupid bitch!" Now even Roman raised an eyebrow out of concern, for Patton did not normally cuss at people or call them a bitch. "Don't say it Patton." "Well-" Roman groaned as Thomas's Morality ignored him. "Well-."

"Don't say it Patton. Thomas's Aunt Pattie is in the garden enjoying the party with his Mum and Dad. She could hear us!" Patton just ignored the good Creativity and continued as a brief orange glow game from his glasses, which was making Remus back away in fear and Logan check his glasses out of curiosity . "Welll-"

"I'm seriously warning you not to say it Patton! You're Thomas's Morality and saying nasty things behind people's backs isn't what Morality should do! Even if there's shades of grey, you shouldn't talk about her like that if she's a guest to a party." Roman quickly cautioned as Patton groused while walking off. "Okay, okay."

Roman then conjured up a microphone and stated while on the other side of the TV, ignoring a certain someone . "Alright Thomas, let's just change the subject and do some karaoke instead of complaining. Because I'm really getting sick of Patton calling your Aunt Pattie a-." 

Then Patton punched Roman in the face while something red splattered on the carpet and started singing, while turning up the volume on the karaoke machine from quiet, to so loud everyone else in the garden could hear it. _"Well, Thomas's Aunt is a big fat bitch, she's the meanest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a stupid witch ,if there ever was such a witch. She's a bitch to all the guys , non-binary people and girls!" Roman got up with a black eye and muttered to Patton with his bleeding nose covered by a tissue. "Stop saying that word Patton! Shut your mouth Patton! You're going to get Thomas into trouble with his parents and Aunt Pattie at the party!"_

_Then Patton showed up in Logan's room dressing in Logan's old outfit and still singing while he put a pointer on a schedule. "On Monday she's a witch,on Tuesday she's a bitch, on Wednesday,Thursday she's a bitch. Then on Sunday just be different she's a super Queen Kamehameha bitch!" Logan looked perturbed and stated as he checked his room "What is the point in all of this?" "Telling everyone else about the bitch like she actually is!? Plus to de-stress for once." This did not make Logan satisfied, as he knew that Patton would not deliberately be cruel, so he walked out of his room to find Janus._

_"Come on Duke, Tommy! You know the song words from the South park movie right?" Thomas started to back away from Patton as he replied. "Well I'd rather not do it... Weren't we meant to be doing something about anger management today?" "Well, if he's not mad at us and has proper fun who cares about your aunt?" Remus cackled as he joined in with a hairbrush._

__

Logan phoned Janus in the background of the song, while Patton and everyone else apart from Virgil and Roman joined in. "Janus, we might need his help to deal with whoever is influencing Patton's emotions. Yes he's a Dark Side and I've not been on good terms with Jules , but this is important. Somehow we need to stop this from getting worse." _"No,I don't know, I can't hear him from my room! This doesn't seem like something your own brother would do. Won't see you later" Janus replied as he hung up on the phone and left it with earplugs covering his ears. "Have you ever met my friend Thomas's Aunt, she's the meanest bitch in the whole wide world! She's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair. She's a bitch bitch bitch, you get the point she's a stupid witch. Aunt Pattie's a bitch and she's such a stupid bitch. " Patton concluded the song as he tap-danced across the room._

__

Meanwhile over with Aunt Pattie in the garden party, her own Logic stated while wearing a formal headmaster's uniform. "Someone else is defaming you with karaoke in the living room. You should probably find whoever's insulting you and quick." But her own Morality replied back while wearing a 1950s stereotypical housewife outfit "Surely it can't be Thomas Sanders? he's such a good person, he would not talk like that about you even though he distrusts what's best for him, like not filming those disgraceful Youtube videos and memes. " __

"Well he has been on edge since the wedding. Urgh, someone's playing a song really loudly and calling me a bitch at the same time. I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" Aunt Pattie groaned as she got some lemonade to drink and headed near the garden, as her Sides faded away. __

"Oh yes, that feels so better." Then the other people invited started complaining about whoever played the song, including several members of Aunt Pattie's club. Which annoyed her enough to give Thomas a piece of her mind... __

Then Patton blanched as he said upon realising who was listening. "Oh fuck, Aunt Pattie overheard everything i said and she's coming this way!" Then Patton left to hide. __

Then Aunt Pattie came into the living room and added as she gasped in horror. "Who's been calling me a bitch?! It sounded like someone else in this room and singing! Thomas,how could you say something like that about your own aunt!" As Aunt Pattie left the living room crying, the orange-red mist faded from Patton's eyes as he started to cry after rising up now aunt Pattie had left. "Oh god, what exactly have I done and said to everyone lately? Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to be rude and mean to everyone else, even to Aunt Pattie. I just feel really angry and stressed out lately. Almost like someone else was controlling me and it felt awful.." 

"I don't know, you've been acting like this all through the week, before we found out you were possessed. You sure my brother wasn't responsible for this?" Roman added as Patton replied "Well my eyes were orange, not green. He'd have already done something else by now, besides singing. " __

"Still if you want to apologise, you can start with me and Aunt Pattie. Perhaps it would be logical to find out the cause of this." Logan also added while he went to get some cleaning supplies to clean up the mess Patton had made while possessed as Remus muttered. "Rude Patton, I hadn't even gotten to the good part of the song." Then he sunk out of the room to somewhere else in the house. __

Then a yellow glow filled the living room as Vigil jumped "Okay everyone, Janus is showing up in here. Everyone stay calm and act natural. Swear my anxiety's getting worse because of that mist, which isn't funny." __

. But the sound of Janus rising up made the odd orange-red mist enter Roman and he growled at Patton while Patton had finished cleaning up. "You've got a lot of fucking nerve trying to suck up to a Prince like this JJ, especially since you hit me in the face earlier when that song was playing! Fine, I'll accept it, if you stop being such a damn doormat all the time." Even Remus winced at the unwanted verbal burn as Thomas stated . "Okay everyone, time for a commercial cut. We can't keep on filming this episode if everyone is arguing, swearing and picking fights." 

"Alright." Virgil griped as Patton headed off to clean with a quick. "Yeah, that's okay." "Fine, but no more shitty excuses." Roman growled at Thomas, as his shadow split in half to show someone else next to him, with bull horns and mismatched eyes. __

Meanwhile Logan and Janus hurried over towards the Dark Side's area of the Mind palace. But they saw a broken box and Patton's shoe-prints near the giant box and Janus groaned. "Discipline will like this, or he may not be happy at Patton. You shouldn't probably warn the Seven Virtues about this." __

"What exactly was in that box Janus? It must have had several security measures given all the broken chains and locks.". Logan asked as they slowed their footsteps past Remus's room, there was no telling if the monsters and intrusive thoughts would escape while Janus replied. "I don't know. The sides in there weren't the Seven Deadly Sins, but we're not nearly at your half brother's room now." Logan thought "There's obviously a falsehood, but why can't I remember it? I need to pursue this thread with Thomas later." __

The orange Side's door was covered in peeling orange and copper art decoration style panels , but Logan knew his brother had changed the style on purpose to make an effort, because the last time he had visited it had been almost as much of a chaotic mess as Remus's green door. Which hadn't exactly made it easy to get around due to it constantly changing shape with his brother's moods. __

Both of them knocked on the door as a slightly snappy tone stated as it changed to a more energetic one . "You two can wait Janus and other person. Just need to get my glad rags on first and clean up. That okay with you?" "Is my brother always like this?" Logan stated as Janus replied while the sound of rustling clothes was heard. "No,but this is a good day. Bad days are horrible like you would not believe. Virgil used to help out, before he left for your side." __

This time the voice called out as the door opened. "You can come in now you two. I'm ready!" Irrationality was standing there all dressed up in a 1920 themed outfit, a butterfly mask and a Gatsby styled hairdo along with an orange cravat with set him apart from Logan, but the room looked a bit more organised which surprised Logan as there was also a mind map showing moods and the other Side's decor and all sorts of clutter surrounding the table and bedroom. "Hello brother of mine and Janus. Before you get on your high horse about my style, Remus helped a bit with ideas. Jazz age is in for now since the Great Gatsby was remade in the talkies a few years back."

.

Logan looked ashen as he replied to Irrationality. "This is no time for chatting about brother, we have an urgent issue that admittedly the rest of the core four put off, involving anger management . Thomas needs your help do deal with whoever is possessing Roman!" Immediately he could tell Irrationality was growing annoyed and angry at the other Light Sides for being left out as the room was growing rather hot. Something told his his brother wasn't happy at him either, which was understandable given the circumstances of their own spilt.. __

"You're late brother, what's it been now 20 years on your high hat with Patton? Never actually thought you'd have the nerve to lock me away here and ignore your own brother, but it's a pleasure to see you again Janus." The butterfly masked and orange 1920s jazz age lookalike of Logan drawled as Janus replied to Irrationality while Logan nervously fidgeted with his tie. "No the pleasure is yours Jules. We don't need your help, for one of your figments hasn't possessed Patton earlier and now hasn't moved to Roman next." 

Then Jules Sanders stopped in mid reply before finger tenting as Logan vaguely felt like the Doctor against the Master in a Doctor Who episode, although neither of the Time Lords in that TV series were actually brothers or sisters and had emotional super powers. __

"Oh, that's different, I thought it was just something Sleep was making up last night and you was parroting about it like applesauce. Well I suppose since you asked me, I shouldn't put it off any longer and actually ask Thomas in person. Brother we probably should go and take a look at the delightful chaos." Jules trilled with joy as he dusted his three piece jacket off a coat rack. While Logan winced and stated as the room cooled down and a parrot flew out. "Yes that would be preferable. You've missed quite a bit on current events, so we'll catch up properly later." __

"Oh like what? Besides the anxious egg leaving our side of the mind palace, Janus telling me about his plans and Remus's attempt to give a bit of flare, I've not really missed much." Jules queried as he locked the door then walked off, while Logan could tell Irrationality was already planning something else. "Plenty of memories, that Thomas experienced. Both sweet and bitter." Logan sighed upon noticing his brother try to lindy hop his way out only to nearly trip on the stairs as Deceit helped him up __

By the time the three of them had arrived at, Roman had made a big statue out of conjured metal junk from the bins and cardboard in the style of a heavy metal album while Remus was taking photos with a phone and Virgil was whispering with all the other guests, because Roman would not normally create brutalist style art. Patton was also crying while in the patio doors. __

Patton looked at Jules and sighed. "Oh, it's you Jules, not seen you in a while. I tried to stop Roman, but he called me a coward and a loser who only got possessed because I got the royal shaft. Not actually seen you in a while." "Small wonder he possessed you, considering you kept on bottling that anger up. It's okay.". Then Jules turned towards Roman after the white lie and stated. "You done with the sculpture yet? By the way Thomas, I'm your Irrationality." Roman suddenly noticed Jules and his orange and copper art deco title card and yelled. "Nearly done with it, sheesh you're still a show off old man. Just have to find a lighter to set it on fire. Anybody got a light?" __

Nobody replied as Roman yelled "Look I don't want to be stuck on here til everyone's left, so somebody hand over one before I make things go bad." Now people were whispering as the irate Creativity stated "Come on! Anybody! Fine, I'll come down here myself." Roman then jumped down off the statue and started shoving his way through the other guests as Aunt Pattie stated hypocritically."Your language is horrible, not one from a Prince." "Well you weren't so clean on the message boards I saw on Facebook either lady!" Then whoever was in Roman's body gave her the middle finger, before he turned to Jules Sanders

"Here I am, old man. What do you want?" Roman stated as his voice changed to a more growly and harsh tone as Jules stated "Regrettably I have to clear up my brother's mess Wrath. Shame you created that statue of Eddie, it doesn't really suit the garden party theme." Logan groaned with Virgil as Thomas added to Logan's sentence . "Why are you implying it was my fault? The risk factor of this was uncalculated. Look none of us saw your arrival coming, plus no-one smokes on the guest list." "Wait, he's your brother? Huh, you do look a bit alike. So the orange mist was you all along Wrath." Wrath just snickered, which looked odd on the princely Roman's face. "You've got it in one Chief Warden, the others can do it as well!" Virgil muttered bitterly."Wait, there's six more? Oh boy, this could be bad everyone. Seriously it's bad enough with one of these guys, I don't want to think about what all seven of them could do together." __

Wrath ignored Virgil as he created a lighter and was about to head over and light his statue on fire like the Wicker-man film as Logan sighed before confiscating it and adjusting his glasses. "There's a no smoking or fire rule at the party. Would you kindly leave Roman's body and show everyone else what you really look like." "You're not my dad , but fine!" Wrath snapped back before backing away from the pointer of Truth. 

Then the orange mist removed itself from Roman's body and solidified with a pyrotechnical display of ash and flames as the camera flickers in and out, showing a punk mohawk haired version of Logan Sanders with a leather jacket, black trousers ripped with safety pins, one orange red bull stencilled t-shirt and a pair old 70 style punk rock platform boots. The Dark Side smiled with a pair of mismatched orange and red eyes and stated. "Well Chief Other Warden Thomas Sanders, get a Fucking wild hell of a load of me! The first Deadly Sin of the dark Sides, Wrath!" Wrath then did an air guitar sigh with both hands as the to be continued sign appeared in the garden.. __

To be continued in Part 2 of the irrational and irate rebuttal! __


	2. The volcanic Wrath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath has actually appeared and Jules is keeping silent on who let Wrath out of the seal. But what is Logan and Patton hiding and can our heroes persuade the first Sin not to hurt Thomas?  
> Content warning: Violence, swearing and blood

A quick recap of the first half of the episode appears on the screen, showing a Wrath-possessed Patton arguing with the other Sides and calling Aunt Pattie a bitch in song form, Wrath leaving Patton and possessing Roman, Logan and Janus meeting up with Irrationality, Logan's brother, everyone trying to calm down a Wrath-possessed Roman and finally Wrath revealing himself to everyone else. 

Thomas Sanders looked at Wrath before saying as the Part Two title card showed up. "Okay, you're my Wrath, which kind of makes sense, given how you made Patton and Roman act really aggressive earlier today. What's your real name Wrath?" Wrath just spat a loogie on the grassy ground before laughing in response to the question. "Oh, you really think I'll hand my true name, to someone who suppressed their own negative emotions and surprise, including me? Nah, don't think so Mr Thomas Sanders!" 

Patton looked visibly disgusted by the spitting scene and stated. "Well that's just unsanitary Wrath, you don't just spit on the ground like that. Or insult people, possess or hit them!" Wrath snapped as he shrugged off the passive insult . "WHY is that lame 50s guy even hanging around this party Thomas, go bother someone else who cares Patton! This episode's about me, not you! " 

Now Jules added while he adjusted his cravat with the left hand. "Patton is the first Side, so he should make a decision with all of us. But you have nearly ruined the party Thomas's parents were holding. I'm getting sad now and I don't like it, this isn't like me." Jules visibly looked upset at this as his clothes dulled in grey shade along with his mood while Virgil whispered to the dejected Patton. "Please don't tell me Wrath's going to possess me or Janus next." "I don't know Virgil. You'd better keep an eye on Wrath." Patton stated as he dusted the garden chairs 

Wrath was ignoring the former Dark Side as he rounded onto Logan who was about to explain to Thomas about the three types of Anger. "Wrath represents Open Anger which is part of the Three types of anger. The Ancient Greek philosopher Aristotle said that anger was best defined as an emotional impulse and a good person should get angry every now and then. However Open anger is rather destructive so, I suggest you take anger management to stop Wrath." 

The orange and black wearing Dark Side interrupted Logan as he shoved him to the side while ."Yeah, yeah I already know that Uncle Teach, but you bottled me up for too long Thomas. **Is it any wonder I got pissed off at all the times you got stepped on metaphorically by everyone else? Especially during the wedding when all those goddamn bastards walked on you like a carpet!? I want my time in the sun!** " Wrath's hair visibly went up in flames, his eyes turned like burning coals and his skin turned red like the Disney Hercules version of Hades and Janus whispered to Remus.

"This couldn't end badly for everyone else. Wrath is as stubborn as a bull. Plus he's a former Figment" Jules spluttered. "Well okay, maybe I wasn't exactly the best originator. But I generally tried to raise him right, despite what a certain someone might think." "Yeah, but he has a point. Sure it's a stabby , violent, angry point but it's still a point. Guess Patton thought he was my kid instead of Jules." Remus muttered back, only for the three Dark Sides to groan upon noticing Aunt Pattie walking up with her fan-club members at Wrath's swearing, despite the very obvious issue of Wrath's priorities involving violence and general anti-authoritarianism.

.

"Why are you here, I don't remember you being on the guest lift to this party. Get out!" The still on fire Wrath visibly turned and quickly cooling down to blue before yelling at her."No, I'm not done yet lady.You leave before I set you on fire!" Aunt Pattie was tempted to put a V-chip from the South Park movie in his arm, before realising whoever this stranger was might actually mean it, plus they didn't actually exist in real life and quickly hid away from sight like the coward she was. Wrath then tried to jump into Thomas's body, before being forced out and sneaking behind him, while Wrath casually stepped on Virgil's foot. 

"Actually since I can't affect you for whatever dumb reason,Thomas, I'll just make everyone else want a brawl at this dump instead!" Wrath sneered at Thomas, before putting him in an incorrect headlock. "Go ahead warden. Just tell everyone what you really feel about them." The pain was intense, but Thomas choked out a brief "No...." At the sight of a massive cloud of red mist covering everyone else, apart from a certain jinxing aunt who was sneaking across towards Wrath. While Virgil quickly blasted Wrath with a purple shadow, as the Sin briefly lost his balance as Thomas quickly used an Aikido move to get out of the headlock and fled with his anxiety to get something safe. 

Suddenly Patton jumped across the garden in slow motion as their Aunt was still hiding and slapped Wrath in the face as Wrath was still cooling down, causing Wrath to mutter. "So you grew a spine kiddo. Bout time you fight for real, though that tickled!" Then Wrath slapped him back with his flaming blue hand , causing Patton's right hand to sizzle as everyone else apart from his parents also started slap fighting,along with Patton who put his burning hand in the cool punch bowl. But Wrath then brought out some knuckledusters after the 20th slap and punched Patton's jaw causing Patton to visibly wince and kick Wrath in the groin, which made Wrath barely flinch, while Patton coughed up something pale and long as he headed back to the mind. "Have at thee, you knave! How dare you attack Patton from the behind like a coward!" 

Roman rebuked the Deadly Sin as Wrath just made a come at me gesture, with his left hand also the fights between the guests were getting worse, including hair pulling and biting and now it was becoming pretty obvious that someone was going to get hurt or worse unless the cops arrived to arrest the hate plague affected guests or something changed soon about Wrath's fight.

Meanwhile a bored Jules was actually testing out his powers as Remus reluctantly had to stop him bending the law of gravity on the lemonade to create a real life floating soft drink fountain. "Seriously Ju-ju stop copying my stick. Sure it's cool messing with Nerdy Wolverine but let's just pile on Ash Horns over there!" "And risk him beating us to a bony pulp? Oh Iove the way you think, Earl of odd Art." Jules chuckled morbidly as he changed his clothes and some of the trees into yew whomping willows before Janus groaned as the two of them shoved past Roman and Wrath chucked Roman at Remus then blocked Jules's laser screwdriver with Roman's shield as it cut through it like a laser cutter. "Oh wow, that actually hurts,a bit. Old man, you've got a lot of guts." Jules raised an eyebrow at the power setting, before replying. "It's meant to be lethal you know. How did you brush that off? Because I didn't teach you how to cheat death, when you were little." 

A grim smile filled Wrath's face as he added. "Oh, just feeding on everyone else's anger, like he taught me to do." In response to this surprising titbit from the aggressive figment turned Deadly Sin, Jules's expression changed from happy, to sad, to confused, to disgusted and finally conflicted, along with the weather as Irrationality shrugged his shoulders, causing a mild wind storm to knock everyone down. "Well that's erm, haven't seen anything like that erm, well that's disgusting,bad,interesting,confusing and I don't know what to say for once. Really you've got me stumped and I'm meant to be Thomas's Irrationality for crying out loud. In a weirdly proud way, you've actually surpassed me." Then Wrath eyeballed the sword stuck in his arm, before Roman punched him in the eye, causing Wrath to look shocked that the Prince would actually work up the nerve and that showed how hypocritical Wrath was for ignoring Roman, one of the few Sides who knew how to use a sword properly in self defence. 

"Arghhhhhhhh! That f****ing hurts!" He screamed as Roman shuddered. "I don't know how my own sword got there, but that's poor weapon handling. I'll get a first aid kit and some tweezers big enough." But while Roman's back was turned, Remus saved Roman from a hate-misted Aunt Pattie as Remus sighed. "Whew, this is tiring me out. And I'm normally the guy who shows up uninvited. Wow, he even got Aunt Pattie, but not Thomas's parents. Wonder why that is?" Roman replied "I still have to get that sword out of Wrath's hand and treat it, his hand that is. He is still a part of Thomas, even if he hates us brother." 

Thomas looked around in dismay at the carnage caused by the fight including burnt grass, blood on the table cloth and the molar tooth near his water glass and stated to Logan and Janus."How are we going to fix something like this?! " Logan sighed as he adjusted his tie flatly "Take a deep breath and count to ten." Thomas nervously muttered "How's that going to help us against Wrath? He ever took out Remus and Roman. " 

"Because it doesn't summon the Virtue who can't counter Wrath." Thomas looked confused at Janus's explanation, before Virgil sighed. "Patience might be our only hope of actually stopping that guy Thomas. I trust you." Thomas then took a deep breath in and stated. "Alright then. One, two,three,four." He briefly looked at the carnage and faltered, before continuing onward, while the other three Sides held the line as the sky turned a teal blue. "No- I have to keep going. Five,six,seven,eight,nine andd ten!" 

For a brief moment, it looked like nothing much had really happened, but suddenly all of the fires got doused out by a light blue spray of water as a man with long hair like a lion's mane and lamb hooves appeared near Thomas, wearing a simple negotiator's clothes and had the same face as Thomas Sanders. Thomas looked at the dove winged man as he stated. "Okay are you the virtue of Patience? Because we need really need your help right now what with Wrath causing a massive brawl at my parent's garden party." The man looked shocked, before replying. "Be not afraid Thomas Sanders, yes I am your Virtue of Patience. But I cannot aid you with violence, as that might just make Wrath more powerful." "Well how're you going to help us out then?!" Virgil muttered as he was about to ready his tempest tongue onto everyone else.

But Logan quickly sighed to Virgil as he held anxiety's hand gently. "Take a deep breath Virgil, count to ten. This situation isn't ideal, but we will get through this together." While that was going on, Patience reassured Thomas. "Although I cannot fight, perhaps if we make everyone forgive themselves and their neighbours, it could break Wrath's hold on everyone else." Thomas calmed down as Patience moved to ready his wreath. "Well, it's worth a try." "It is hard to let go of your hate, but please, in the name of the Father. May all of the people in this party have their heats unclouded by violence. Amen." 

Wrath then looked at the calming blue wave Patience had created from their purple hyacinth wreath, before going angrily "Fuck this mess. I'm getting out! Oh and it was pretty obvious who set me out. I'm giving you all a hint, whose name rhymes with cretin?" Then he vanished in a circle of flames as Roman babbled while clutching his right arm. "No-no-no, that can't be right. Wrath must have been lying. There must be something we've missed some other villain behind this! Because I refuse to believe Patton could be to blame for this!" Patton groaned as he pointed to all of the recovering guests. "Never mind that, we need to check on everyone else. Even Thomas's Aunt Pattie." 

,

This time Patience the Virtue helped the other sides with healing the wounded and terrified guests, who had no memory of what they had done under Wrath's spell, apart from Aunt Pattie for some odd reason. "Argh, I probably shouldn't have told that stranger that." 

Something felt wrong as Virgil stated. "Guys, where's Jules and Wrath gone?" Then Logan groaned as he saw a calling card with a butterfly as the camera zoomed onto it. "They've already left, but Jules left this calling card behind." The calling card said. "May we dance in a paradox of emotion and hypocrisy until you accept that we were both Intelligence Logan. Such a delightful escapade, how I hate and adore all of you. Till we meet again fellow Sides. From Jules Sanders." 

.

Thomas then stated "Erm okay, as a finishing note on this bombshell, take it easy guys, girls and non-binary pals. Peace out!" Then Thomas stopped recording the episode on his camera as he sighed. "Okay, we managed to stop Wrath. But there could be six more of those guys still out there, so we all need to be careful. How'd something like that happen anyway Patton?" Patton looked guiltily before saying. "Kiddo, I can't remember much about what I did before getting possessed by Wrath, apart from feeling bad about you listening to Deceit and everything else I did back then, even as a frog monster. Maybe things will be better in the morning everyone."

All of the Sides returned to their rooms as Deceit and Logan stated in Logan's room late at night,. "This could be an illogical and highly dangerous next few months. How could we not remember anything about Wrath, apart from Jules?" " It's obviously not someone among the Light Sides with mind control. Remember since Patton locked your brother in our side, that means all of Thomas's repressed negative emotions and memories might be more open in the fray or during recordings. Wrath was adored by Jules, when Thomas was young. Even unpleasant ones like the one with the King of Creativity's split..." Logan visibly winced as he looked at the start of the Seven Sins and Seven Virtues mind-map, before replying. "Well, we can't let either Roman or Remus find out now, not after what my nephew's done. Neither of them would take it very well. Should we give it time and think about it in the morning, Janus Sanders?" 

Janus took Logan's hand before replying back with no lies, to show he was being serious. "Yes, we should wait until at least the morning after breakfast to plan a defence. But knowing is only half the battle Logic. After all I'm not lying, to show this is deadly serious. Night." Janus added as he left the room. Needless to say, nobody slept very well at all that night, apart from maybe Remus. 

But then again viewers, would a dream filled with the threat of constant violence, fighting and molten lava really be good for anyone to deal with at night? Or would it be more of a nightmare for the dreamer to deal with and write down in the morning's sunrise? 

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Dark Corner of Thomas's mind, a red brazier nearly went out as a pair of pink eyes stated. "I was hoping to have some fun with them. Can't believe Wrath got there first, that wasn't part of the plan." A green pair of eyes stated "Well, we can still follow the Dante circles of hell model, or maybe mix it up. Sure Greed won't like it, but Sloth was next."

. A pair of teal eyes just yawned, while a brown figure stated as he snuffled his nose like a wild pig. "I'm not eating during this in case you lot are asking. Where's Wrath anyway?"

Then a slightly beaten up Wrath staggered into the castle's meeting room as he yelled. "Whoo! What a hell of a rush! Got to possess two of the Light Sides, make a sculpture of Iron Maiden and some good old fashioned violence at a party! Sure everyone else was a stick in the mud apart from Remus and Dad, but it was fucking worth it!!!" 

A yellow and gold silhouette of a man in a business suit snapped. "You deviated from the business meeting plan and revealed yourself too soon Wrath! Now that the other Sides might start trying to counter our agenda. Time which was money for us and you wasted with petty acts of revenge and violence!". "Oh yeah Greed? Come and have a fucking go then!!! Let's see if you're all that hard enough, like a real dragon!" Wrath was about to pull out a knife while stamping his foot like a bull as the gold figure sprouted reptilian claws in response and lunged at Wrath. 

But a figure wearing a gold and red crown raised his hand at the tussling duo and yelled. "Enough of this foolish farce my fellow Sins! True Wrath was not the ideal spearhead Greed, but he did weaken Patton's foolish hold on the one responsible for our sealing, Thomas Sanders himself." Greed then quickly backed away ashamedly the the crowned figure's voice and re-dusted his clothes, while Wrath retracted his horns and hooves. 

"I am sorry great and mighty Pride. I should not have risen to that taunt of Wrath's." Greed backpedalled verbally, while Wrath just groaned silently at Greed sucking up to their leader along with Envy as Pride explained his plan. "Do not do that again Greed. You are my second in command for a reason, after Envy dropped to third place when Deceit switched sides and you were promoted. Now, a change of plan is in order. Sloth, you will strike on the 29th of May, take him into our palace and eliminate Morality if he interferes in Dreamland. If you fail, then Lust can take up the third stage, which was meant to be Gluttony's on the 7th of June. Lust, I want you to tempt Thomas into finally letting go of his restraints with Joan or whoever he wants to sleep with on that month. Go wild whatever fuels you." 

Lust looked visibly concerned at that casual remark before saying to Pride as he moved near the light, but not close to it for anyone to catch his face. "Pride, as much as you are our leader, that might not be a good idea. Chastity might block me and Love could get hurt again! I'd rather do a slow burn thing then incinerate everything at once in passion and risk their death."

.

. Pride visibly looked annoyed at Lust's protest, before adding angrily as he pulled out a sceptre from his fur trimmed cloak. "I do not expect the people under my rule to brook their duty as Sins! Do not question my orders Lust, for I am the King! If it was not for my fabulous self, you would have faded away because of the Fool we all despise more than Thomas." Lust winced like a kicked goat at the exclamation of anger from the Sims's leader as Pride pointed his royal sceptre at Gluttony., who licked his lips at the thought of eating.

. "Greed, you run several of your own plans within the background, next Gluttony, you ensure the other Sides are distracted by your eating and feast obsessions before Thanksgiving, that should whet your appetite fro now until Christ's birthday. Greed, I want you to tell your Vice President to release a special price off that casino you own, then lure the Creativity twins to work for you and find the debtors. Make them realise that they can't escape your financial reach."

Greed nodded as he replied. "Of course, my fabulously clothed King." Then Pride moved towards the green eyed figure. "Envy, if Gluttony's plan fails, then feel free to let all the Side's jealousies and insecurities about each other loose. Greed, if the twins try to escape their own contract, feel free to bring me their heads after eliminating them." Greed bowed his head as Sloth spoke up. "But wouldn't that affect you as well Pride. I'm gonna take a nap, you always fling big words around." Sloth stated as he fell asleep while Wrath shrugged. "What he said. Think my Dad told me before the split got really bad, that you were linked to someone kingly. What've you got in mind for yourself anyway boss man?. Cos knowing you it'd be pretty big given your ego."

Pride gave a haughty smile as he sighed. "Well as much as it pains me to say this Wrath, I'm saving my kingly self until the anniversary of the Split, for the best is the last. I will stage a coup on Roman's kingdom after taking control of his body, remind the other Light side and that Traitor of their places under me. Finally, I will make the King come back, under my eternal control, for all eternity and not even Humility will be able to finish me off!" Pride emerged into the light, showing his long brown hair, in a way that was eerily like Roman's own and his crowned, black, gold and violet outfit which almost glowed in the dark from Pride's ego. 

"Any objections, my loyal subjects?! Or should I show any dissidents why I am the first Sin?" The veiled threat hung in the air as all the other Sins didn't raise a protest as Pride slammed down his sceptre "Perfect! No objections as always gentlemen! Meeting adjourned!" But as all of the Seven Deadly Sins moved to their rooms in the castle, Remus poked his head out of the water fountain as he muttered. "Worst swimming idea ever. What was that guy talking about? Ah well, it's probably nothing. I should probably go and pester the others about butts or something." Then Remus splashed away, but not before Envy poked his head around smelling the air through his tongue.


	3. Cartoon Therapy with Picani and Irrationality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn confusing when Irrationality shows up to Roman and Patton's therapy session with Emile Picani.  
> Can Emile manage to calm down the long lost brother of Logan for long enough and help the other two at the same time. Without anything getting broken or wrecked in the process?  
> Trigger warning: Discussion of mental health issues, including narcissism and abandonment issues.

A day after the failed attempt by Wrath to ruin the garden party at Thomas's house, Patton and Roman joined a therapy session by Emile Picani, otherwise known as Guidance, to deal with the self confidence issues caused by Wrath's demonic possession and all of the issues the Deadly Sin had brought up involving relationships on May the 3rd.

.

But suddenly the door turned copper orange and the windows of the office warped into a submarine plughole as Jules strode in wearing a diver's smock, while he squelched into the therapy office leaving seawater all over the office. Jules took off the diving helmet and yawned cheerfully as he did the rumba before staggering from the bends. "Sorry for dropping in at the last minute Guidance. Remus wanted me to join him swimming in his side of the Imagination and I nearly forgot about the appointment for the therapy. How the time flies when you are underwater and not cooped up! Wish you could've come along if not for the busy work life thing.". 

.

Emile Picani sighed as he looked at Jules Sanders while sitting down for a brief few moments. "Well that's alright Jules, but can you please turn my office back to normal? I don't mean to intrude, but a therapy office is not an underwater submarine, or a decompression chamber.". " Why are you complaining about it?! They feel just as claustrophobic inducing to me. He scares me too, you know they frog guy." Jules shrugged as he reverted them back to normal and changed his clothes to a yuppie style, almost like a certain Sin as his mood swung to an afraid state while pointing at Patton ..

Then Emile sighed as he looked at the two Light Sides and one dark Side's report "Alright Roman, Patton you both have self confidence issues caused by Wrath and possibly other issues at play. Jules, given by your rapid mood swings and personality shifts, I am unsure if you have bipolar disorder, because I am pretty sure most people don't cycle between their emotions every few seconds. You also seem to have abandonment issues and narcissism." 

Jules just fidgeted with his own glasses as Patton looked guilty at Jules, who just chuckled merrily at Emile's words as Roman looked surprised. "Well no need to give me the full Sherlock scan, Dr Picani, or should I call you something else? I am already aware of that, it's part of why I'm Irrationality. And I should have done a more handsomely beautiful job actually managing his emotions, unlike a certain someone who forced Thomas to be happy most of the time, eh warden?" 

Patton sighed as he got up to Iratt-no Jules's taunt. "No need to needle me about my own mistakes Jules, I was wrong then, but now is not the time for this. I'll give you some time to think it through." Roman whispered as the two Light sides headed out of earshot from Jules. "Why are we letting him have a chance Patton? I mean we barely know Jules that well. Plus it's creepy seeing someone who looks like Logan act like my brother.." Patton sighed back. "Roman, if Jules can manage to get through at least one therapy session without any issues , it can be a start. We'll burn that bridge later, since I should have followed my own happy-pappy advice before all of this mess. Didn't you act like this with Janus." "I heard that Red!" Jules muttered at Roman before moving to sit on the cream couch.

Emile then added while getting out a notepad, while Jules checked his pockets for an orange Biro pen and finding one in his right pocket . "What seems to be the issue Jules Sanders." "Alright, I don't know what to do about my mood swings Doc Picani. I feel like I have been a zombie for nearly 20 years and if it wasn't for that awesome Janus and Remus I would've gotten worse." Emile nearly coughed at how fast Jules had written his starting notes down in a messy orange scrawl with gear patterns,before replying. "How bad do you think you would've gotten exactly? Because you aren't being specific, about how bad it could've gotten. "Like that one guy who made the Daleks, or the computer virus lady off Reboot or even that giant robot Decepticon guy." Jules stated as his clothes changed again to fit a grungy self loathing aesthetic, while Emile sighed at the smell of misery, which smelt like cheap cologne and sea water. 

"While admitting that you need help is admirable, I cannot solve your issues single handedly Jules. You need to figure it out on your own for some of the time. Have you been settling well?" To respond to this Jules changed his own outfit again to the Tenth Doctor's own, while cheerfully replying with a drama comedy mask covering his face. " Well, getting reacquainted has been a bit rough. But I'm tip top fine and okay on that front thanks to my wonderful cue cards. You said something about narcissism right, let's get it sorted first, before we deal with the abandonment thing." "Oh, that's a good sign. Well getting that sorted will take time." Emile nodded as he looked at the coloured cue cards on Jule's hip-box, before moving on to the next question.

.

"How long exactly have you had the narcissism issues for Jules?" Emile asked as he wrote down that Jules had made minor improvements to deal with the mood swings and created a second section for the narcissism and a third section for abandonment issues on his notepad pages. "Oh, I've had it ever since Thomas started making his name as an entertainer. Surprised no one else picked up on me having developed it apart from the other Dark Sides, but oh well eh? Isn't life just grandly funny like that Dr Picani?"

Emile groaned at the ironic turn of speech, before replying. "Do you remember the exact date and when it started? " "Don't know, don't care, it started after those Sanders shorts showed up in Vine though. I should've been in them, I certainly would have caught the camera better than the Prince guy." Jules smiled as he took the mask off and preened in the mirror, while Emile wrote down that Jules's Narcissism started to develop during April 2013. Emile then added. "Well now you'll probably need to admit you are unworthy and need help do deal with your narcissism, though I think Roman shares that trait with you, just toned down. Accepting you need help will probably assist in you recovery." 

Somewhere elsewhere in two different places, a look alike of Roman coughed in the background of the Sanders Shorts realm and Pride visibly turned purple in anger and choked in his castle until a servant had to had to help him recover from the choking fit. But we are focusing upon Jules who just shrugged again in Emile's office. "Oh, makes sense. He's Thomas's ego after all. Let's just get the last one over with so I don't wind up being stuck." 

"Are you sure Jules Sanders?" Jules nodded as he replied with an annoyed sigh. "YES! I said we should get it over with and you just made me repeat myself once. I really don't want to repeat myself twice, that's really stupid!" 

.

. Emile Picani then sighed as he looked at the final issue as uncertainty prickled down in Guidance's spine. "Very well, but let me know if you find out if anything is distressing. Do you remember when you were abandoned?" A flicker of light came from the nearby lamp as Jules replied while shaking in his seat. "Barely two months after Split. I don't think Patton could handle me or Remus. Never mind that I was the same age as Logan and an adult! I mean so what if people thought Thomas was weird because he could hear his other Sides and I always aimed to please him!"

Emile then nervously leafed through his files, only to find that somehow most of the info had been blank, only for an orange-red hue to remove some of the ink, saying. "Why am I a bad person? I only want Thomas to be free from all the boring rules Patton keeps on setting. At least Remus listens to my ideas Not good enough,not good enough,not good enough!" "Erm, when did that appear on the lists of reports. Is this your handwriting Jules?" Emile pointed to the revealed orangery scrawl as Jules's heart briefly stirred. Then Jules replied as he nearly panicked.

"Yeah Guidance, but why are you asking anyway? What's your angle in this? Well, I vaguely remember the feeling of being in an argument with Logan about what to do with Remus and Wrath, or back then he was called Anger but I gave him a True Name which I don't want to reveal right now, I wanted to keep them safe, then something else happened involving the original Creativity and I can't remember what happened next. Then Wrath got put in my room, until Thomas was in High school and something bad happened. I had a fight with Patton about Wrath's behaviour after he made Thomas punch the high school bully in the face, then started a brawl with maybe 5 people and he took my child away!" 

All of the papers in the therapy office were visibly being picked up and swirled in a paper hurricane, no a hurricane would have been much louder, it was a tornado. Silt splattered the windowsill and Jules started crying in an undignified heap on the floor. But Emile was visibly concerned as he realised Jules had genuinely cared for Wrath and had been devastated by being declared unfit to care for his own figment of anger, that had been corrupted into a member of the seven deadly Sins. 

"Calm down Jules, just part and parcel of my job. I can understand how you feel, that would be a traumatic event for any parent to face. Why are you clinging onto my left arm?" Jules clung to Emile's left arm as the wind died down from the miniature tornado with his left hand, as Thomas's Irrationality breathed shallowly in and out for ten seconds. Then he quickly composed himself upon realising where he was.

"Is this how bad the Dark Sides actually had it with Mr Verne? It doesn't really seem that threatening compared to my brother." Roman muttered backstage as Patton replied back to Roman, while being unaware of the irony of his own words. "No Roman, something's not right here. It's like Jules is deliberately repressing his own anger while I am here. I mean it seems like something someone who's unsure about themself does." "Oh God,oh god,oh god! Thank you, that actually makes me feel better. I'll be sad to go." Jules sighed as he picked himself up. 

Emile Picani just nodded, before replying. "Well, make sure to write down anything you find odd in your journal and tell me if you want to book an appointment." Jules gave a slightly lopsided happy smile, which Patton and Roman recognised as the same happy look whenever Logan had found a Crofters jam jar. 

Patton then sighed as Jules left the room with an orange spiral in the shape of a Celtic knot. "Emile, do you mind if Roman goes first and go last? It's about Wrath and what he did to the two of us while he possessed us." "Very well then, Patton. You'll have to wait a little bit, I'm still having to clean up from Jules's miniature tornado in my office. Is it true you took Wrath off Jules after Wrath punched the high school bully in the face and started a brawl with 5 people?" 

Patton blanched, before adding towards Picani as he was shaking in his seat. "Yes, I did take him off Jules. But Emile, at the time I was growing scared and afraid of Anger. It wasn't neato the way he was behaving. Constantly yelling,fighting,swearing and trying to set things on fire in the Mind palace. It was only a matter of time before someone was hurt or killed in the real world, even if I didn't think through sealing Wrath away. There was a pink person who was friends with him and I'm not sure who it was. Because I don't remember you being friends with Wrath and you are the only person apart from Thomas who does." 

Emile than raised an eyebrow before adding. "While admittedly that is suspicious, it did not give you the moral right to seal Wrath away, despite your justifiable anger Patton. Do you have any reason why he might have targeted you first, besides your role in his sealing?" Patton then fidgeted before shrugging. "No, he didn't exactly tell me a lot about his plans, apart from wanting Thomas to express his repressed anger. But being angry all the time is really bad!" 

"Do you remember what you did when he possessed you?" Patton bit his lip and added to Emile's question. "Yes, I punched Roman in the face, yelled at Logan, called Thomas's Aunt Pattie a witch or a bitch in song form and was generally a horrid person to be around. I still feel bad about what Wrath made me do right now, in fact it's why I started the therapy session after the fight at the garden party." 

Roman then added. "It felt like I was being warped and covered in ashes, he did make something new even though. Wrath didn't really seem to hate me as much as Patton though. It's really complicated." Emile then looked at his notes, before adding "Do you know anyone Wrath might have met wearing pink?" Roman just winced as the vague feelings of a long buried memory went to bubble up inside his own brain and memories of Wrath's past self telling him something.

"You know -------- if you act like a doormat,Daddy says that you shouldn't bottle things up. Even though you're the King and all that jazz. Will you see me again?" The other voice replied. "Well,maybe if I can ask Logan to put some time in after school A-----." Then Emile replied. "No I don't Roman,apart from the Virtues,since their clothes were all white. Alright,are you two okay?" 

Unknown to the Sides, Patience was sighing as he looked through the key-hole. "At least those two seem to be recovering. This is bad of me to spy on them,but if it stops Humility panicking then it's a good thing." "Yeah,we're fine." "Alright then,that's enough for now. Feel free to come back for another session whenever you have the time." Emile sighed as he saw a feather on his desk, while Roman and Patton left. The End


End file.
